


Kiss the Cook

by McDanno4Evah



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aprons, Comedy, Cooking, M/M, Pancakes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDanno4Evah/pseuds/McDanno4Evah
Summary: Danny checks up on Steve to find him in a... compromising situation... and is that ABBA?
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Kiss the Cook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Totally_Just_Jay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Just_Jay/gifts).



> Em, I'm sorry you had to see this side of me.
> 
> This story started when I had a sudden image of Steve in nothing but an apron.

Danny was growing concerned, Steve wasn't picking up his phone and the blond had called 5 times and texted 20. The SuperSEAL should have been up by now, knowing his absurd morning routine. Danny still never understood how somebody could get up as early as Steve did and exercise right away. 

The detective decided that he would stop by Steve's to check on him, the animal was a magnet for trouble and he wanted to make sure the ex SEAL wasn't beaten to a pulp on his living room floor or something. He called Steve one more time as he got into the Camaro, still no answer. 

The first thing he noticed as he pulled into the driveway was that the Silverado was, in fact, still parked there. Danny pulled up next to the truck and cut the engine, climbing out of the car while drawing his gun and fearing the worst. 

The front door to Steve's beachside home was closed, no signs of forced entry... that was when he noticed the music. He carefully opened the door with one hand, still holding his service weapon in the other. As the door opened, the music grew louder. 

“What the...” Danny muttered as he heard the chorus of I Wanna Dance With Somebody blasting through the home, emanating from the kitchen. He holstered his weapon and entered the house... if he didn't know any better, he could have sworn that he heard Steve's voice singing along to the classic. 

Danny froze dead in his tracks when he got to the entryway of the kitchen, his jaw dropping. Steve was dancing across the kitchen with two eggs in his hands and singing along to the song in a purple apron that said 'Kiss the Cook' in large font across the front with an arrow under it pointing downwards. 

The second thing that Danny noticed was the lack of clothing underneath the previously mentioned apron. There was no visible shirt but his view of Steve from waist down was blocked by the island counter. Steve cracked the eggs into the bowl in front of him, tossing the shells over his shoulder, with surprisingly good aim, into the garbage.

Danny didn't know how to feel about the sight in front of him. He was shocked at seeing his boss and partner in a surprising lack of clothing, but he also felt something else. Danny scolded himself for letting his thoughts wander as he felt the front of his pants tighten ever so slightly. Steve used a whisk to stir the contents of the bowl and when he was finished, used the whisk as a microphone when the chorus came on again. 

At this point, Danny was sure that he'd stepped into an alternate reality because this couldn't possibly be the tough SuperSEAL that they all knew. Steve poured the liquid mixture into an awaiting pan, eventually taking the handle and with great skill, flipped the pancakes without a spatula. The song had now ended but another song was starting. Was it really? No- it couldn't be, but it was... Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.

Danny stood frozen and gawking as Steve finished the pancakes to the song, loading the complete products onto a plate beside the stove, completely unaware that he was being watched. Danny finally made a strained noise when Steve turned around and revealed that he was definitely not wearing pants... or underwear for that matter. 

Steve whirled around when he heard the noise and was startled to see his partner in the doorway, staring. For a moment, Steve was frozen too as he was caught, literally, with his pants down... or in this case off. 

“I swear- this isn't what it looks like! Okay, maybe it is what it looks like but I can explain!” Steve said, panicking, his voice started to falter, “Never mind, I can't explain either... please don't tell the others.”

“Why would I want to tell the others when I could have this all to myself,” Danny said, not realizing that it was out loud. Steve hadn't processed what Danny had said as Steve continued to fumble for an explanation. Danny made his way over, leaning on the counter across from Steve while biting his bottom lip. 

“Wait... what?” Steve asked when he finally realized what the small blond detective had said. Danny swallowed nervously, afraid of how Steve might react. Steve smiled momentarily and Danny took that as a sign to approach him and cautiously place a hand on the brunet's cheek. “You sure about this?”

“Never been more sure in my life, babe.” Danny said softly. For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes, searching. They found what they were looking for as Danny gently pulled Steve down to his level, pressing his lips against the other man's. 

The kiss slowly grew more eager and Danny had his fingers buried in Steve's hair, pressing against the taller man. He could feel Steve's hands slowly unthreading his tie as the kiss deepened.

“'Kiss the Cook', eh?” Danny panted when they finally broke for air. Steve raised an eyebrow as he started unbuttoning Danny's shirt.

“Seriously? Right now?” Steve asked, exasperated and grabbed Danny's face in his hands, kissing him again. Danny noticed the change in music yet again, this time a song by ABBA, Gimme Gimme Gimme.

“Yeah, right now. You know, I never took you as an ABBA fan,” Danny said in between kisses, managing to keep a smirk on his face.

“Yeah, well, it seems like there's a lot you don't know about me,” Steve managed to retort as Danny reached behind Steve to untie his apron. “Nuh-uh, you first. Strip.”

Danny followed Steve's command, peeling off his unbuttoned shirt and unbuttoning his pants, sliding them down his hips. After kicking the pants away along with his shoes, Danny pressed back up against Steve trapping the commander between his body and the counter.

“I should bend you over this counter and take you right here right now,” Danny growled in the commander's ear. The detective could feel Steve's cock twitch under his apron at his words. 

“Do it then,” Steve told Danny, smirking as if daring the detective to do so. Danny pulled the string of the apron so that he could slip it off his partner and then slipped out of his boxers. Steve grinned as   
Danny spun him around, pressing kisses against the nape of Steve's neck and grinding his cock against the taller man's ass, drawing out a moan of pleasure. 

“Do you have anything for-” Danny's question was cut off when Steve practically threw the bottle of olive oil at him, “That'll do... extra virgin huh?”

“Shut up and get on with it,” Steve growled causing Danny to raise an eyebrow at the bottle in his hand. Danny popped the cap, slicking up his fingers and dragged them gently over Steve's hole. A gasp escaped from the brunet's lips and Danny returned the bottle to it's spot on the counter.

“Steve, are you sure?” Danny asked, putting his other hand on Steve's shoulder so he turned to look at the detective. Steve just let out a sigh.

“Yes, Danny, now fuck me,” Steve ordered and Danny's eyes widened. Danny still wasn't sure that this could really be happening right now but continued. 

The blond was placing kisses to Steve's upper back as he slipped a finger inside the other man. He could hear Steve let out a breath as he pushed the finger further inside and, once he knew the brunet was ready, another finger.

“Fuck,” Steve groaned, pushing back on Danny's fingers eagerly. Once Danny figured Steve was ready, he lined up his cock.

“Tell me if you need me to stop, okay?” Danny panted, Steve just nodded and the blond pushed forward. 

“Oh fuck!” Steve shouted as he felt Danny enter him slowly. Danny let out a long moan as his length was enveloped by Steve's heat. Once he was fully seated inside Steve, he paused to let the other man adjust. Taking advantage of the moment, Danny tilted Steve's head and placed a kiss to his lips.

“Ready for me to keep going?” Danny asked, Steve nodded, panting out something unintelligible. Danny slowly pulled out and then snapped his hips forward, gaining a rhythm. Steve's grunts of pleasure encouraged Danny to hook his arm around one of the man's legs in order to drive himself deeper. Danny smirked and knew he'd found the spot as Steve let out a string of expletives. 

Danny continued his motion, driving himself into Steve's prostate with every thrust. Steve's grunts had started turning into breathy whines.

“Danny, I'm gonna-” Steve gasped. 

“Do it, babe,” Danny encouraged, his own hips starting to stutter. Steve let out a shout as he came, fluttering around Danny's length. Danny started to pull out as he approached his finish.

“No, keep going,” Steve begged. Danny stopped and then continued his pace. A few seconds later Danny sunk his teeth into the side of Steve's neck as he spilled deep inside him. 

They stayed put for a minute, basking in the afterglow and trying to regain their breath. Eventually Danny pulled out and they both sunk down to the kitchen floor. They looked at each other, making eye contact before breaking down into laughter.

“So... I kissed the cook, what now?” Danny teased and Steve leaned over to kiss him. The brunet winced at the motion of turning his head and after a soft kiss to Danny's lips, brought his hand up to his neck where Danny had sunk his teeth in. When he brought his hand back there was a spot of blood on it.

“You bit me! I can't believe you bit me! What are you, a fucking vampire?” Steve exclaimed, laughing. Danny turned and looked at Steve with a poker face.

“Yes, Steven, I'm a vampire,” Danny sassed, “Now can we have some pancakes now?”

“Fine, not that you deserve them,” Steve retorted and helped Danny to his feet.


End file.
